The present invention relates to a binder clip for binding together a plurality of loose items, such as a plurality of sheets of paper. The present invention more particularly relates to a binder clip for binding together loose sheets of paper, which includes a holder that can retain and display an identifying label.
In an office or educational setting, binder clips are frequently used to bind together loose sheets of paper. The binder clips generally include a clamping or pinching means and opposing gripping means that are attached to the pinching means. The gripping means rest on opposing surfaces of the pinching means. In operation, the pinching means is opened by squeezing together the ends of the gripping means. A stack of loose papers is inserted into the opened pinching means, and the gripping means are relaxed, thereby binding the stack of loose papers together.
Binder clips are effective at holding together loose sheets of papers. Prior art binder clips are also provided in a variety of colors and sizes to aid in the classifying and organizing of bound materials. While certain prior art binder clips provide means by which a person can identify the subject matter of the papers bound together by a particular binder clip, such means include dangerous metal projections which pose a risk of injury for the user and damage to office furniture, or do not protect the label from damage.
Therefore, a need still exists in the office supply art for an improved binder clip that incorporates a label so that a stack of bound papers can be quickly and easily identified, wherein the label holder can accommodate various sized identifying labels, wherein the label holder protects the label from damage, and wherein the label holder does not pose a risk of injury to the user or a risk of damage to office furniture.